AL PASO DE MI FELICIDAD
by sessxrinILOVE
Summary: MI SUEÑO ES SER UNA ESTRELLA DEL BAILE y demostrar mis sentimientos y pasion, Y NADA NI NADIE IMPEDIRÁ QUE LOGRE ALCANZAR MI MAS GRANDE FELICIDAD NI SI QUIERA EL AMOR!;USTEDES CREEN QUE PERSONAS TAN DIFERENTES PERO CON CASI MISMAS EXPECTATIVAS LOGRE RESURGIR EL AMOR SIN QUE SUS AMBICIONES Y SUEÑOS SE INTERPONGAN ENTRE ELLOS? pues abriguen, pasen y lean, esta historia que promete


BUENO ESTA ES MI HISTORIA SALIO DE MI MENTE Y LA HE CREADO EL 02/09/2013 Y LA HE SUBIDO A FANFICTION EL 03/09/2013 Y CUALQUIERA QUE COPIE ESTA HISTORIA SERA CONSIDERADO COMO PLAGIO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ;D

buenos pues aquí vamos...**_ Capitulo 1_**

Bueno pues así comienza mi historia HOLA me llamo Rin Premilton yo soy una chica de 16 años y vivo en Estados Unidos en New York muy alegre a decir verdad pero con un pasado no muy feliz que digamos, mis padres murieron en un incendio mi madre Ritsugi Hiroshima y mi padre Claudio Premilton y para mi suerte ese DIA me encontraba en casa de mis tíos y todo esto pasó alrededor de los 8 años, apuesto que se preguntara acerca de que los nombres y apellidos de mis padres son muy diferentes, es que mi madre era japonesa y se enamoro en uno de sus viajes por Europa de mi padre que vivía en Inglaterra , y bueno cuando sucedió todo para ese entonces yo ya tenia un sueño que era y es mi gran pasión, el BAILE, bailar para mi es un demostración de sentimientos tanto buenos como malos, ustedes dirán que por que les digo esto bueno se los digo porque cuando mis padres murieron yo caí en una profunda depresión tanto así que todos esos sueños de querer bailar se habían esfumado y ocultado en lo mas profundo de mi corazón encerrados con triples candados, no comía, caía de repente desmayada y simplemente no quería seguir viviendo, hasta que un día mis tíos ellos me llevaron a una presentación en un famoso teatro, yo no quería ir en realidad, bueno llegamos nos sentamos en nuestros puestos y esperamos a que todos terminaran de llegar para empezar la presentación, cuando al fin empezó me di cuenta del sentimiento que generaban aquellos bailarines a cada paso que daban con la música, cuando todo termino las ovaciones que les dieron a aquellos bailarines para mi fue como un clic en mi cerebro esa misma noche cuando llegamos a casa y cabe destacar que mis tíos se habían quedado con mi tutela, cuando llegamos a casa dije lo primero que se me había venido a la mente "quiero ir a esa academia de baile" mis tíos se me quedaron viendo de manera extraña pero en ese mismo instante me dijeron "¡si es lo que deseas!" . Y pues desde entonce me he dedicado fervientemente al baile ¡claro! Al igual que todo con mis altos y bajos y pues ahora con mis 16 años de edad todo mi esfuerzo y perseverancia a dado frutos puesto que hace un mes me concedieron una beca a mi junto con otros compañeros, ¡que de hecho hemos tenido muchas ave…..

-RIN!...-Momentáneamente dejo de escribir en mi diario.

-¡Que pasa kagome casi me matas de un infarto! -Si esa es kagome higurashi mi mejor amiga.

-Te estaba llamando pero como no me parabas te tuve gritar…APUURATEEEE! Que ya el autobús esta esperándonos -pues si hoy es el gran día de salida a ni mas ni menos qué a JAPON obviamente que le idioma ya lo dominados puesto que al ingresar a esta academia te enseñan mandarin, francés, japonés, y un poco de español y uno que otro idioma también.

-Ya voy, ya voy no tienes que gritarme -después de agarrar mis maletas nos dirigimos a donde el autobús nos esperaba, ya después el camino al aeropuerto fue tranquilo y ya al ingresar al aeropuerto hicimos lo normal chequearon las maletas, llenamos las aduanas, nos registraron al igual que los permisos de salida ya que aun éramos algunos menores de edad y finalmente a espera 2 horas a que el avión partiera a Japón a las 2:00 P.m. ¡que emoción primera vez que viajo sola a otro país! Lastima que mis tíos no pudieron venir a despedirme bueno aunque igual ya me había despedido de ellos esta mañana vía skype…

(PASAJEROS DEL VUELO DE LAS 2:00 P.m. CON RUMBO A JAPON POR FAVOR DIRIJIRSE A LAS PUERTA DE EMBARQUE NÚMERO 10 GRACIAS!)

Y así fue como nos hicieron el llamado a abordar el avión, ya acomodados en nuestros asientos y gracias a dios que toco la ventana y por suerte de la vida me toco de compañera

de asiento mi amiga kagome.

-hayyy que felicidad ¡! Rin -kagome esta así porque va a poder visitar su país natal puesto que cuando era pequeña vivía hay con su madre, hermano y abuelo, su padre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico antes de que ella naciera.

-si yo también lo estoy.

-si, rin que emoción, viviremos en Japón y también conoceremos chicos lindos ¡!.

-kagome te recuerdo que vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotras y cumplir nuestros sueños -le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro casi riéndome de las ocurrencias de mi amiga.

-hay rin si eres aguafiestas -dice kagome haciendo pucheros .

-no soy aguafiestas soy realista -le digo sin quitar mi expresión divertida de la cara.

-bueno en algo tienes razón -dice pensando.

-siii y mi mayor sueño es convertirme en una gran estrella del baile y tu lo sabes perfectamente -dije alegremente dirigiéndome a mi amiga.

-si lo se rin pero sabes perfectamente que no todo en la vida es bailar -lo se, sabia perfectamente que mi amiga tenia razón pero por los momentos yo no tenia interés de una relación ni mucho menos.

-amiga se que tienes razón pero es mi sueño u nunca lo cambiaria por nada ni siquiera el amor.

-hay rin pareces hecha de piedra.

-bueno, bueno ya quiero descansar despiértame cuando vayamos llegando -exclame a la vez que bostecé y caí en un profundo sueño….habían pasado como casi 24 horas y ya estábamos en el aeropuerto internacional de Japón y caminábamos a la zona de busetas ya estaban esperando por nosotros el autobús mandado directamente de la academia de baile de Tokio, dios que nervios la verdad es que estoy algo nerviosa puesto que no si me encontrare con personas mejores que yo pero la verdad es que tengo fe en mi y no me voy a rendir ante nada NI NADIE puesto que tengo una meta y un sueño que quiero alcanzar y convertirme en una gran estrella del baile pero como me enseñaron mis tíos siempre con humildad en mi corazón…bueno no paso mucho tiempo para que llegáramos a la academia que mas bien parecía una universidad por sus inmensos campus, cuando descargaron las maletas del bus cada uno tomo sus pertenecías y nos propusimos a seguir a la guía que nos esperaba en la entrada, ella empezó a hablar sobre la academia, el tiempo que llevaba de inaugurada esa sede que tiene mas de 40 años convirtiendo jóvenes en profesionales del baile….

-Bueno chicos hasta aquí es el recorrido en unos momentos estará ante ustedes la codirectora de la academia que pasen un buen día -dice la guía que si mas no recuerdo dijo que se llamaba Sarah.

-hay rin que emoción ya quiero ir a recorrer esta academia- dice kagome al lado mío.

-yo primero voy a ver que habitación me toco -digo con alegría que se me sale hasta por los poros.

-BUENOS DIAS ALUMNOS Y ALUMNAS ME LLAMO KAEDE SUTAKY Y SOY LA CODIRECTORA, BIENVENIDOS A LA ACADEMIA

"DANCE PERFORMING STARS" ES UN GUSTO TENERLOS EN NUESTRA SEDE DE JAPON ESPERAMOS QUE SE DIVIERTAN Y QUE SU ESTADIA AQUÍ SEA CONFORBLE Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES QUE SE SIENTAN COMO EN CASA Y CLARO TAMBIEN QUE DEMUESTREN A ESA ESTRELLA QUE LLEVAN DENTRO, BUENO Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR QUE PASEN UNA FELIZ MAÑANA …¡AHH! Y PUEDEN RECORRER EL CAMPUS A SUS ANCHAS COMO QUIERAN. -dice por ultimo la codirectora antes de irse, kagome ya se ha ido a recorrer el campus y yo me dispongo a ir a los auditorios donde nos asignan nuestras habitaciones mientras voy caminando voy viendo todo el campus así todo verde lleno de árboles y uno que otros bancos para sentarse en realidad es todo muy hermoso, voy caminando pensando en mis cosas cuando a lo lejos diviso que en el estacionamiento se va parando una lujosa limusina por lo que puedo ver -¡Wow! Quien vendrá hay -digo en voz alta y sin prestarle mucha atención sigo mi camino…

(";;" este símbolo significa cambio de escena)

Mientras en otro lugar llegaba una muy lujosa limusina negra, de esta se bajaba un chofer a abrir una de las puertas de atrás y de esta sale elegantemente un alto y muy apuesto joven de 21 años con una camisa en morado y un pantalón de satén negro de contextura fuerte de dios griego con una particular cabellera platinada hasta mas debajo de la cintura y ojos como si se tratasen de oro fundido pero el semblante de su cara era sin emociones como si de un cubo de hielo se tratase y que a cualquiera con su sola mirada y presencia pudiera congelar hasta su mismísima alma también con un clásico aura de misterio y porte de elegancia que ha mas de una robaría un suspiro, mientras el chofer terminaba de bajar sus maletas….

-Aquí están sus maletas joven sesshomaru solo dígame a donde dejo sus maletas - dice el que pareciera ser mas sirviente que chofer.

-Andando -dijo el aludido sin emoción aparente empezando a caminar con la vista fija al frente de porte gallardo como si de un príncipe se tratase.

-Enseguida joven -dice el sirviente caminando detrás de aquel joven a una distancia prudente. Y así emprendieron su camino hacia el auditorio.

Rin iba pensando en sus cosas cuando al fin llega al auditorio hay ve unas mesas que según ella una es de las habitaciones de los muchachos y otra de las muchachas cuando llega a su mesa correspondiente …..

-Buenos días mucho gusto -digo con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro - mi nombre es Rin premilton y vengo a que me asignen una habitación.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es sango -dice ella devolviéndome el gesto, me imagino que es la coordinadora a cargo de la asignación de habitaciones -bien rin a ver….¡Ah si! Aquí estas, tu habitación es la 20 del edificio B… aquí tienes tus llaves y que la pases muy bien….. ¡Ah¡ y cualquier cosa que necesites mi habitación es la 18, estoy en tu mismo piso! -Dice ella muy amable con una sonrisa.

-ok muchas gracias sango -le dedico una legre sonrisa pero en ese instante me doy cuenta de que ella se le queda mirando embobada y podría decirse que con miedo a la vez a algo atrás de mi en ese momento me doy cuenta que las chica de la otra mesa esta exactamente igual a la que tengo al frente, la curiosidad me gana y decido voltear hacia atrás cuanto volteo no o puedo creer siento como si estuviera en el cielo por que hay venia hacia nosotras un dios griego hecho adonis en la tierra pero a la vez podía sentir un escalofrío calándome los huesos era como sin un aura fría emanara de aquel joven y la verdad daba un poco de miedo reaccione al trance en el que estaba cuando escucho la voz de mi amiga llamándome desde el pasillo.

-RIIINNNNN! Al fin te encontré oye vamos al gimnasio escuche que es grandísimo y después vamos al teatro que supuestamente es igual de grandísimo… -en ese momento kagome hablaba mas para ella que para mi y me dispuse a dar la vuelta y dirigirme a sango que aparentemente también había salido de su trance con el grito de kagome.

-ehhhhh bueno gracias sango iré a tu habitación si necesito ayuda con algo -digo y ella asiente con una sonrisa y me voy a donde mi amiga sigue hablando aparentemente sola -kagome ya enserio se que estés muy emocionada pero ya cálmate y vamos a ese gimnasio de que tano hablas -la agarro por el brazo y nos vamos.

Mientras, iba llegando aquel joven a la otra mesa para que le asignaran su habitación.

-Buenos días joven sesshomaru -le dice aquella otra joven con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz -ehhhhhh…..aquí tiene su llave joven y su numero de habitación es 5 y su edificio es el A. -le dice ella en el mismo tono, mientras este toma la llave y sin siquiera devolverle el saluda de va derecho a su habitación con su sirviente siguiéndole, la joven espero un poco hasta que desapareciera de su vista para hablar con sango -¡uffff! Que miedo, ¿sango es que acaso será así todos los años? -Le pregunto aquella joven a sango.

-Yo tampoco lo se hitomi, muchos dicen que regresa todos los años para ver que joven es la que llene sus expectativas pero todos los años es lo mismo, ellas salen lesionadas de una manera u otra, que ellas renuncien o lo que es peor, que queden incapacitas para siempre de poder volver a bailar -esto ultimo lo dijo sango con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-si sango tienes razón, es por eso que lo apodaron el "demonio" o el "perro demonio" - sango simplemente asiente con la cabeza cabizbaja y ellas vuelven a sus cosas.

BUUUENOOOOOOO AQUI EL PRIMER CAPITULO VOY A TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR TODAS LAS SEMANAS Y CREO QUE EL CAPITULO 2 VA ESTAR LISTO PARA MAÑANA O PASADO EMPECE A HACER ESTA HISTORIA DESDE AYER Y LO QUE HECHO HASTA AHORA LO TENGO GUARDADO EN WORD... BIEN QUE TENGAN BUENAS NOCHES MUCHOS BESOS Y UN GRAN ABRAZO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE TOMEN LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MI HISTORIA...3 ;D


End file.
